1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of electronic timer device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic timer device integrated with a calculator useful as an exam notification timer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,563 describes a “multimode electronic timepiece for assisting a person to take a multiple question timed examination. The number of questions and test time are entered into the timepiece along with selected alert points. A test timer mode then displays time remaining in the examination along with the corresponding question number, and a silent vibrating alarm alerts the person at the preselected alert points, and displays appropriate informative and encouraging messages.” (Abstract.) The device uses a number of push buttons S1 to S4 to program the timer (see FIGS. 1, 2, 4).
U.S. patent application No. 2004/0008589 discloses method and apparatus “for timing events and sub-events. A timer allows a user to time the duration of an event. During the event, sub-events may also be timed, by use of a sub-event trigger (e.g., a sub-event button). A display can display information relating to the timed event and sub-event. For example, the timer may display the time elapsed or time remaining in the event, the number of past sub-events, the number of remaining sub-events, and/or statistical information relating to the timed event and sub-events. One application of the timer is as an aid to a person practicing for, or taking, a standardized test.” (Abstract.) The device uses 0-9 buttons and other buttons to program the timer (see FIGS. 3 and [0032]), and can generate visual alerts at various points of the event of sub-event (see [0045]).